Happy Ending
by Abalinda
Summary: Sasuke returns to find Sakura unwilling to take him back so quickly. She has moved on but he wants Sakura. Who will she choose? Complications are inevitable...but could they be bigger? Rated M
1. Chapter 1

It had been a month after Sasuke returned

It had been a month after Sasuke returned. The whole team, Naruto, Sai and Sakura still marveled every time they saw him casually walking down the streets of Konoha, or getting ramen with Naruto. The excitement had died down with most people. Some greeted him cheerfully; others avoided him like the plague.

Sakura was training. She had been out running earlier. She had broken a sweat and was breathing heavily but was not going to quit. She was much stronger, healthier, and most skilled then she had been before Sasuke left. She had trained so much for him, done so much to get him back. Now he was finally here. Every time she saw him it still made her heart skip a beat.

"Hey! Sakura!" Naruto called. He was standing a little ways off with Sasuke. She waved to him. As they walked towards her she paused in her movement to speak. "Training again? That's every day this week isn't it?" Naruto asked and she smiled at him.

"Yep. I've been helping Tsundae a lot to. Just keeping myself busy." She was looking at Naruto, carefully avoiding Sasuke's eyes.

"Maybe you should take it easy Sakura. I mean, we've got Sasuke back!"

"Well, that's doesn't mean I'm going to let my training die is it?" Sakura said sharply and turned her back on them both. Naruto frowned but Sasuke was his usual emotionless self. He opened his mouth to question her though, but she was already striding way across the field. So he turned to Naruto.

"What's up with her?" Sasuke asked and looked at him. The Uchiha's pale skin shown in the failing light. It contrasted with his dark hair and eyes. Naruto sighed. His blonde hair fluttered a little in a breeze.

"You'll have to talk to her. I'm not sure." That wasn't entirely true. He had some idea what was happening to Sakura. He had gone through it too, though not as drastically as Sakura had. "Go and talk to her." He suggested and Sasuke nodded. Naruto turned and left the field for home. The Uchiha looked after Sakura's curve figure for a moment then ran after her.

"Hey Sakura!" He called out and she turned. He had that same expressionless face she new so well. She had memorized it a thousand times over so she would never forget.

"Oh, it's you." She said and was about to leave when Sasuke spoke.

"Not happy I'm back then?" he asked, his voice was deeper then it had been and Sakura had to resist the urge to through herself into his arms. Or vomit she wasn't sure.

"No, I'm happy." She said, but she didn't sound it. His dark eyes searched her face and his mouth curved slightly to one side as it usually did.

"You don't seem like it."

"I just don't think all activity should cease because we reached out goal. I still want to get better." Sakura looked at him, her face hard and cold. The dark haired boy tilted his head to one side and studied her for a second. He couldn't figure out what was wrong.

"Sakura are you ok?" He asked. Her mask broke and her surprise showed. Had Sasuke just asked her a question? About herself? Wait, was he confused about her? Sakura smiled triumphantly.

"No." She answered, and then she turned on her heel and stalked off, away from Sasuke. She was so angry. Angry with Sasuke. He just waltzed back into their life with an apology or two and expected to be welcome. She did not deny that was what she had wanted. She wanted Sasuke, everything about him. His sexy voice and body. His eyes that seemed to see straight through you, his personality. Even his expressionless face was a welcome sight to her. She loved everything about him. She could not forget however what he had put her through. He had taken her heart and torn it to pieces. He had cut it up and now he was handing it back to her expecting welcome. Oh no. He would find no welcome with her.

"Sakura." He had said her name as he never had before. As though he actually felt something. She paused mid step but did not turn.

"Sasuke, not…not now." She said and her voice broke. She ran off quickly and quietly before he could see her tears, her weakness.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura was at home lay in bed-crying

Sakura was at home lay in bed-crying. She had recently moved out of her parents' house in time with her 18 birthday. It was small but cozy. Sakura was curled up on her red sheeted bed. Her smooth, pretty face was covered by her hands. Her encounter with Sasuke hadn't been good for her. She loved him. She could no long deny it to herself. She hadn't seen him in so long it almost hurt her eyes to look at him. He was so aggravating at the same time. His cocky smirk and perfect features.

Her sobs shook her whole body as, unnoticed; a figure was framed by the darkness outside in her window. It was crouched down as it slid through and onto the ground. Sasuke's skin glowed in the dark room as Sakura flipped over in a panic. She had heard his footsteps on the wooden floorboards. Her eyes widened and she leapt from the bed and seamlessly into a fight stance.

"Sakura I'm not here to fight you." Sasuke said, but Sakura didn't move. She looked ware and watched Sasuke's every move. She was torn between disgusted and undressing him with her eyes.

"Why are you here then?" she asked accusingly and he looked at her just as he had that afternoon: a slight smile on his face, his head turned at a small angle.

"You were crying." It wasn't a question. He saw the red in here eyes and the tears still on her cheeks. She glared at him, silent. He sighed and stepped towards her. Sakura wanted with all her mite to step back but she couldn't. His presence was intoxicating. "What did I do Sakura?" He asked finally and she straightened up, taken aback. Sasuke never, ever, ever let his feeling show or come into play. He had never so much as asked her the weather without checking every possible way that she could use that information. Now however, he seemed open to her.

"Sasuke, you hurt me. "She blurted out without meaning too. He looked at her in surprise.

"How-? I-"But Sakura was speaking again.

"Every second you were away, I could feel myself dieing inside. A little more every time. Slowly, Sasuke, you brought me down to nothing." She was crying again. Slowly shaking with her tears. Sasuke looked at her.

"Sakura." Then he held her in a tight embrace and she cried into his shoulder for a long time. Hesitantly he held her face in his hands and turned it to look at him. He gently kissed her lips. Sakura didn't protest. She leaned into him and the kiss deepened. Sasuke let his tongue touch her lips and she aloud him entrance then backed up and sat on her bed, there mouths still locked. Sasukes' hand slowly slid up Sakura's shirt. She moaned a little then-

Sakura sat up, the dream still lingering in the air. The feel of Sasuke's mouth on hers still hovered just out of reach. She sighed. It couldn't be that way. How could she trust him when he had already hurt him so much? She lay back down in bed. The night breeze rippled the curtains on her window and she remembered how Sasuke had looked coming through them. His strong shoulders and silhouette framed in darkness.

It was a long night after that. Sasuke flitted at the edge of Sakuras dreams. Her unconscious mind pushed the idea away. He was unexpectedly joined by Naruto, Kankuro, and Gaara. When she woke again to the morning light she barely remembered what those dreams were.

--

"Sakura! Kakashi and Sai are expecting us for our mission, what are you still doing at home?!" Naruto's voice broke through her daze. She had been midway through doing her hair when she had fallen asleep. Her restless night had done nothing for her face.

"OH, I'm so sorry. I didn't sleep well last night and I just-"she rushed through apology after apology as she hurriedly tied her forehead protector and fixed her skirt. They rushed out and only then did she realize that Naruto had been in her room.

"How did you get in?" Sakura questioned as they neared Kakashi-sensei and two other figures. Naruto blushed slightly and turned away a little.

"I…umm-" But he was spared having to talk by Sai.

"Hey hag, guess who Tsundae got to join our team?" he said. Sakura could now see who else was there. A tall, dark hair, extremely handsome man stood beside Kakashi. Uchiha Sasuke.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura tried to conceal her emotions as she nodded at Sasuke and went to stand next to Sai

Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry! It took me soooooooo long to get these up! I was in a play AND had finals! But there's no excuse…Thanks for the Reviews and enjoy!

Sakura tried to conceal her emotions as she nodded at Sasuke and went to stand next to Sai. He smiled at her and she smiled back. They were much closer then they had been before Sasuke came back. Kakashi watched the exchanged- or lack there of- with apparently little interest.

"Ok, we need to scout a valley and surrounding mountains for a missing child. They were lost on a hiking trip. Her name is Mila ((random person, so random name)) and she is a little older then four." Kakashi-sensei explained as Naruto, Sasuke, Sai and Sakura listened. "We're going to divide and concur. Sasuke and Naruto will work together, while Sai and Sakura are together. I'm going to patrol around the edge incase she shows up." Everyone nodded and they ran off after Kakashi.

Sakura had breathed a sigh of relief at the way the teams had turned out. She had been frozen at the thought of being paired with Sasuke and having to be with him alone for however long it took. Working with Sai however would be enjoyable.

Soon the group was at the edge of the mountain park and had split up. Sasuke and Naruto going right and working their way left while Sai and Sakura went left and worked their way right.

Sakura parted happily from the other group, not wanting to be around Sasuke more then she had to be. Sai, oddly, was smiling as the left Sasuke behind.

"Ok, let's go. " Sai said and they sprinted off, leaping from tree to tree their watchful eyes scanning the ground.

--

The sun was directly above them now as they traveled. Sakura wasn't tired at all, but she had noticed Sai slowing slightly. He hadn't been training as much as she had. She halted and he, gratefully, stopped.

"Let's take a short break. We can eat a little." Sakura drew a couple rolls out of her pack that she had grabbed on the way out of her house just in case. It paid off to think ahead. The sat on a tree branch as she dug into the soft dough. Sai seemed a little distracted.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?" she asked. His serious manor unsettled her a little. In truth Sai had seemed odd ever since Sasuke had come back. As he spoke to her he looked into her pure jade eyes with his dark black ones.

"I…I don't want you seeing Sasuke." He finally blurted out. She looked taken aback.

"Well, He's on our team now I can hardly avoid him." He shook his head at this and she frowned, puzzled by his attitude. It was aggressive, almost…possessive she realized.

"You know what I mean. I don't want you getting involved with him. He…he's not who he used to be and I see the way you look at him and the way he looks at you, I don't like it. "

For a moment, Sakura was touch by the thoughtfulness, but only for an instant. Who did Sai think he was say 'he's not who he used to be'?! Did he even know Sasuke?! No! Who did he think he was telling her she couldn't see him?!

"Sai don't tell me what to do. I'll go out with Sasuke if I want to. Not like I do." She said coldly and jumped to the ground. "Let's go, we still need to find Mila. "

"No Sakura. Listen to me." Sai said only a step behind her. He grabbed her arm and spun her around. That was his first mistake. His second was not stepping back when Sakura's death glare found him.

"Sai, don't touch me. You have no right to tell me what to do and don't for a SECOND pretend to know about me or Sasuke! You have no right to tell who I can and can't see." She seethed at him. He met her glare unflinching.

"Sakura, please. I…I love you." Sakura froze. That had been the last thing she had expected. Her eyes widened then she turned again.

"Come on, we are wasting time." She began to walk away but Sai ran in front of her and in that moment of surprise pushed Sakura up against a tree and whispered.

"Please Sakura, love me too." Then he jammed his lips onto hers.


	4. Chapter 4

At first Sakura was stunned

At first Sakura was stunned. She didn't know to do, so she just stood there like and idiot. Her entire body pressed against a tree while Sai kissed her. After a moment however her desperate thoughts began to make sense.

Her friendship with Sai had always been a little more then 'just friends'. Like a moron it had taken this jolt for her to realize it. She really liked Sai. She…she loved him.

Her hands slowly slide around his waist and she leaned into the kiss. His tongue licked her bottom lip, begging entrance to her mouth. Sakura happily obliged. Sai quickly –and rather efficiently- explored her mouth. She gave a little moan of pleasure as Sais' hand slide up her shirt and rubbed her side. Then the moment was broken by a small hard something poking at Sakuras crotch area. Sakura drew back and Sais' black eyes blinked a question at her.

"Not here Sai, we're on a mission." She said quietly and apologetically. Sai was not unhappy however, 'not right now' was not a refusal. He stepped back a little and slid his arms back from around Sakura. She smiled at him and traced his lips with her thumb. He tilted his head so it pressed against her palm.

"I love you too Sai." She smiled with her plumb red lips. Sai loved those lips…and her hair, and body, and personality and everything about her. To hear her say those words meant the world to him. Sakura could see how happy he was and that made her happy. "Let's go. We still need to find Mila."

With that both jumped off into the trees again. They ran just as they had before, albeit a little closer. Promptly they searched through the trees.

She sat their crying. She was under an overhang that dripped slightly with the water from a river above her. Naruto pointed, Sasuke's eyes followed his finger and nodded. She was little and, even though it was their mission, neither really wanted to go near her.

"Well, Sasuke, there she is go and get her." Naruto said faking cheerfulness. He made a gesture towards Mila as though he was opening a door. Sasuke shot him a glare. If only he had said that first. Sasuke crept forward. Unsure of what to do he jumped down suddenly in front of her. She screamed and pushed herself back towards the rock. Sasuke gave her a desperate look and held out his hand.

"Come on, it's…okay. We're here to take you with us…Home…yeah?" He said. The girl just looked at him, her eyes wide with terror. "Please?" Sasuke tried. She didn't move.

"Oh, come on! Just come here!" He yelled in frustration. The girl whimpered and Sasuke jumped forward trying to grab her. She screamed again. His hand closed around her upper arm in a tight grip. She grabbed onto a rock and held on as Sasuke dragged her out as she screamed. He was about to knock her out cold just to shut up when a voice rang out from behind her.

"Sasuke?! What the HELL are you doing?!" It was Sakura. She ran towards him wide eyed with anger and a little amusement. "Have you ever even spoken to a child before? Let her go."

Sasuke quickly dropped her as though he had been stung and shot a death glare at Naruto who had come out from behind the trees. Mila quickly retreated to her hiding space. Sai stood a little way away from the group. A smirk played across his lips as Sakura yelled at Sasuke. He had replaced Sasuke in her life and that made him feel happy- in a twisted way.

"Hey there, your Mila right?" Sakura said in a kind voice. She smiled at the girl as she knelt down to be at her level. Her large watery eyes blinked up at her. She nodded. Sakuras motherly smile widened. "That great, is it okay if I join you down there?" Sakura asked and the girl nodded slowly. Sasuke and Naruto looked stunned.

"Sakura, we don't have to be nice, we just have to get her back." Naruto pointed out. Mila began to cry again. Sakura put her arms around her and glared at Naruto.

"Go and find Kakashi, I'll meet you at the gate in a little bit." She said angrily. She turned back to the girl and stoked her hair murmuring, "its okay, your safe now."

Sai, Sasuke and Naruto looked at one another frowning. Then they turned and left, having enough tact not to say any more. They flew off in the direction of the gate to the park.

Once the girl had stopped crying Sakura picked her up and sat her on her lap, Mila's head resting against her shoulder.

"Are you hurt in anyway?" Sakura asked and the girl nodded. Sakura set her down in front of her. "Where?" She asked, slightly more professionally. The girl, still silent, pulled up the bottom edge of her shirt. Sakura gasped, she had many long gagged cuts. They ran all around her small body. From this section of skin Sakura could tell Mila was not in good shape. She looked very pale and thin. "Oh my…" was all Sakura could say as she knelt in front of the girl and began healing her wounds.

The girl stood still while Sakura worked. Each time the girl revealed a new section of her body cuts and abrasions appeared. _It's almost like she's been tortured,_ Sakura thought. Almost her entire body was covered in dried and still bleeding cuts. It now made sense to Sakura why she had refused to go with Sasuke. Not like she blamed her, she wouldn't have gone with Sasuke either, but that was just her. Sakura had saved her hard questions until now.

"How did this happen?" She asked softly as she picked Mila up, finished with the healing, and sat down at the base of a tree. The girl looked up at her, and for the first time, spoke.

"They wanted to know about a med-ninja." She said, and Sakura frowned.

"Do you remember who they were after, or what they looked like?" She asked, hoping the girl would keep up her 'chatty' faze. She nodded a little.

"Haruno Sakura." She said. Sakura's face fell. They were after her? Why? And for that matter, who were 'they'? "One of them was tall and blue with a huge…huge sword." Mila choked a little on her words as she fought down a sob. "The other was terrible with black hair and red eyes. He…He tortured me."

Sakura was as white as a sheet. Uchiha Itachi, and his partner Kisame. And they were after her. Her! She had to get the fuck out of there or she might be dead meat.

"Mila, I'm going to carry you out of here, but we're going to be moving quickly. Okay?" Mila nodded but frowned a little bit.

"Why?"

"I'm Haruno Sakura." She said bluntly then she flung the girl onto her back and started running in one fluid movement. She started running, flying through the trees as fast as she could.

It was too bad that it wasn't fast enough. She was already being followed. Two shadows moved in the darkness of the forest. They were both wearing black cloaks with red stylized clouds.

"How far should we let her go?" A tall man asked. His skin was a pale blue and he had a massive sword on his back. The other man turned to him. He was shorter but definitely in charge and very, very handsome.

"Far enough that we don't have to deal with that little girl. She was no help at all Kisame, why did you have to take her?"

"It was just a bit of fun Itachi." And with that they leapt into the trees and after the two girls.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura and Mila flew threw the trees

Sakura and Mila flew threw the trees. Thin branches whipped at their faces but Sakura dared no slow down. She knew that if Itachi and Kisame had found the girl they would be after her in a heartbeat. She hadn't expected this when she found the small crying girl under the ledge.

Sakura could see the trees thinning. She let a little flame of hope kindle inside her. It was small however because they still had some way to go. It was also short lived.

As they reached the path that led directly back to the entrance Sakura paused for an instant. In that moment she heard the sound of footfalls behind them. Her eyes widened in fear and she set off running. There was not a doubt in her mind who it was. They were coming for her, but she had to get Mila to safety. She ran with renewed energy along the well worn trail. Sakuras pink, smooth hair billowed out behind her as she turned a corner and continued on.

She tried to keep her feet moving quickly, willing them to keep going. She couldn't help that fact that she had been in a dead sprint for too long and that she would eventually have to slow. She hoped that would be about the time when she found Sai and the rest of the team. Would Itachi and Kisame follow her all the way to Sasuke? She wasn't totally sure what was going on. At that moment her thoughts halted unseemly quickly. Standing before her was a man in a black and red cloak that flapped around him in the wind. He had jet black hair that was tied back in a pony tail.

Sakura resisted the urge to look into his eyes, or even at his face. She quickly covered Mila's' eyes with her hand.

"Don't look at his eyes!" She commanded and she felt Mila squeeze her eyes shut. Sakuras heart was pounding a mile a minute. If she hadn't trained so much she might have fainted. Itachi just stared at her. Slowly the med-ninja set the small girl down looking at Itachi's chest. "When I say so, run. Go and tell them I need help." She breathed into Mila's ear. The girl nodded, her eyes still determinedly shut.

Sakura took a step forward. She had no hope of winning alone, she only wanted to hold him up until everyone else came. No one spoke. Sakura slowly pulled a **kunai from the pouch at her belt. She had no idea what to do. Sakura doubted attack was the best idea. **

**Her problem was solved for her by the prickling feeling at the back of her neck. Someone was coming at her from her left. She spun around in time to duck a gigantic sword that was aimed at her head. Sakura rolled right dodging another blow from the sword. She spun up and to her side in an attempt to get a jab at the sword had. This sword wielder, Kisame, was a little faster then she had anticipated. She missed by inches as had to jump up in the air so her legs wouldn't be chopped off. In mid air she spun and kicked out at the shark mans head. She was forced to back off as Sakura landed on the ground. She looked quickly left and right. Kisame on her right, Itachi on her right. **

**"Mila jump!" she screamed and slammed her fist into the ground. The tiny girl leapt into the air just in time while Itachi dispersed into ravens and Kisame dived aside. "Go!" Mila landed on the ground and Sakura heaved her to her feet and pushed her down the path. She fled without looking back. ****_Good girl_**** Sakura thought kindly. Her eyes searched the trees around her. Everything seemed to quiet. Suddenly she sensed a movement behind her but was just too late. Kisame grabbed the edge of her skirt and picked her off the ground. For a moment Sakura was stunned. She swung there for a second. Then with a sudden movement she simple slipped her shirt off and landed on the ground, ramming her foot into the joint between Kisame's ankle and foot. **

**Sakura pivoted around. She was only wearing her bra and for a moment Kisame was too wide eyed at her well endowed body that he didn't move. Sakura took the opportunity to punch him hard in the gut, channeling her chakra to her fist. Kisame flew backward and Sakura just managed to grab her shirt from his slackened grip. She threw it over her head. When her pretty face emerged from her collar she felt cold hands at her through and before she could close her eyes she looked directly into Itachi's blood red Sharingan. **

**Itachi stepped back and Sakura attempted to move her legs and run but she couldn't. She knew it was too late, Itachi had trapped her. ****_Shit! What the fuck am I supposed to do?!_**** She screamed silently. Itachi tilted his head to one side and examined her. **

**"Haruno Sakura." It wasn't a question, simply an acknowledgment of her presents. Now that she was already trapped by his eyes she took the time to study is face. It was very beautiful. It surpassed Sasuke in coldness however. It looked like carved marble, beautiful yes, but cold and unbreakable. Sakura would have said something but her mouth was apparently glued shut. "We'll come back for you." Itachi whispered. His voice was dangerous, but like silk or maybe- ****_Honey_**** Sakura realized with a jolt. His voice was just like honey. Sakura's green eyes darted around in fear. What did that mean? Itachi walked up to her, his eyes blazing red and black. She seemed to fall into their depths, the black consuming her. Her world tilted dangerously and-**

**Boop…Boop…Boop. Sakura knew that sound. She tried to move but she felt heavy and it was like swimming threw jello, or maybe honey. Honey. Why did that mean something to her? She contemplated that for a second but it was too hard so she lapsed back into wonder where she was. **

**There were noises around her that were very familiar. Beeping machines, soft footfalls, the rustling of curtains, yes all clicked in her mind but she could place them. **

**Oh, a hospital. That's were she was. Why was she in a hospital? Slowly, very, agonizingly slowly she opened her eyes. She had been right. Sakura lay in a bed with crisp white sheets. An IV was sticking out of her arm. Someone shouted from her right. She cringed as her head throbbed. **

**"Sakura! You're awake! Are you ok?! What happened?" it was Naruto. He was leaning over her. His bright blue eyes looked down at her with concern and slight puzzlement at her expression.**

**"Naruto, stop shouting." Kakashi said as he stepped into Sakura's vision. She wanted to open her mouth to speak, but her lips wouldn't move. She frowned and made a slight groan. "It's ok, you're still pretty woozy. You won't be able to talk for a little." Kakashi said. Sakura sighed. She heard running footsteps from outside and Sai came into view. He looked down at her and smiled. Then he looked at Kakashi. **

**"How is she?" He asked and Kakashi gave a quick glance at Sakura before speaking. She wasn't about to stop him though. Her brain was finally working more know though she still wasn't really sure what had happened. Sakura would very much like to know how she was in fact.**

**"She had bruises all up and down her body, and she was out for a day." Kakashi said. Suddenly, another black haired person came into view. Sakura had a sudden impulse to run but she pushed it aside. Sasuke looked at her with an odd expression on his face before it turned again to blankness. Sakura gasped. It was all coming back to her now: Mila, Kisame, the fight, Itachi, and then nothing. That's why she was in the hospital. But why did she have so many bruises? Of course, she had no idea what actually happened while she had been under Itachi's Sharingan **technique.

Everyone looked down at her. She forced her lips to move.

"Is Mila ok?" She asked and everyone frowned.

"Sakura you nearly died and you're worried about Mila?" When Sakura nodded, Kakashi continued. "She's fine, she came running out of the woods and yelled that you needed help. Sakura what happened in there? When we got there you were unconscious and beaten."

Sakura bit her lip. Should she tell them? She was worried about Sasuke, even though she had convinced herself she didn't care about him anymore. Was it really wise to tell him that is sworn enemy was coming after her and was coming back? Finally she sighed and pushed herself up with a moan.

"Mila and I were attacked," she said then looked directly into Sasukes dark black eyes, praying for him not to do anything stupid," by Uchiha Itachi." 


	6. Chapter 6

Ummm...Lemon. Short and sweet.

"_Mila and I were attacked," she said then looked directly into Sasukes dark black eyes, praying for him not to do anything stupid," by Uchiha Itachi."_

Sasuke's eyes widened for a second, and then his face became unreadable and hard. Sakura frowned at him.

"Sasuke…" she warned but he didn't move. Slowly his fists curled at his side into tight balls. His black eyes began to swirl into red. "Sasuke, I am not in the mood right now! Sasuke, stop it. I'm serious!" Sakura yelled but Sasuke didn't budge. She glared.

SMACK! Sakura's hand hit the left side of Sasuke's face with a satisfying ring. A red welt was already beginning to appear. Naruto backed away from Sakura's bed.

"I thought she was safe." He said looking accusingly at Kakashi who, in turn, was looking at Sasuke. He had flinched as her had collided with his cheek. He was now stock still but with his hands loose and her eyes returned to their usual color.

"Good," Sakura said looking at Sasuke and then turning away. "Kisame was also there. They tried to beat information out of Mila, I'm not sure why, but she didn't know anything."

"Who or what were they trying to find out about?" Kakashi asked, now thinking more professionally. He was amused at how Sakura had dealt with Sasuke and felt; even though they were enemies (at least at Sakura's end) they would work well together.

Again Sakura glanced at Sasuke before she spoke, a look that annoyed Sai. _She should be looking to me._ This time Sasuke noticed and met her gaze.

"They were looking for me." She said blunting then quickly turned to Sasuke pointing her finger accusingly. "Don't make me hit you again," she threatened. He stared back at her blankly, as usual, which nearly drove Sakura crazy. She hid it well as she turned back to Kakashi.

"Do you know why?" He asked.

"I don't have to faintest idea." Sakura admitted. "I-"but she was interrupted by the nurse.

"Haruno Sakura," she nodded, "you can leave now…If you can walk. If not the Hokage wants to take a look at you."

"Hai." Sakura said and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She was feeling oddly rejuvenated from her hospital stay. She pulled the IV out of her arm and tried to stand. Her legs were wobbly and she began to teeter. Sai was there in an instant and held her steady. "Thank you, Sai." She murmured in his ear. He smiled and helped her walk to the door.

"Sakura, where are you going?" Naruto asked, his hands in his pockets as he followed. Kakashi and Sasuke followed in silence.

"Home," she answered simple then looked at Sai, "If you wouldn't mind taking me?"

"Of course." He reassured her smoothly. His hand tightened around her waist protectively. Sasuke frowned, though no one noticed. _I remember when she used to look at me like that,_ he thought. He wasn't sure what it meant to him though, he wasn't used to feeling so much emotion other then hate.

The group slowly exited the hospital: Sakura and Sai in the lead, then Kakashi and Naruto, followed finally by Sasuke. He was absorbed in thought however of the news Sakura brought.

As soon as Sakura got to her house it was 7:30. She quickly flopped on her couch and looked at Sai. He was standing awkwardly in the doorway. _Just like Sai_, she thought. She motioned for him to come in.

"I'm just going to watch a movie and go to bed," she said. ((Ok, I don't know if there are actually movies in Naruto so just live with it, there are now.))

"I'll just go then," he said. Sakura however, looked at him with flirtations confusion.

"Aren't you going to stay and make sure I'm all right?" she asked, feigning innocence. He smirked and lay down on the couch next to her. ((No Lemon yet people hold your horses.)) She quickly put in a movie and not matter how hard she tired her eyelids began to close. Slowly but surely she fell asleep.

She woke with a start. Sakura was lying on her bed. Her clock red 9:00 pm. She sighed, only 9. She looked around; Sai was sitting in a chair by her door. She smiled at his sleeping form, he looked so peaceful. Sakura, however, was feeling much less them peaceful. She was full of adrenaline and unwanted thoughts. _How is Sasuke going to handle this? What did Itachi mean?_ Sakura got out of bed and went to her closet. She pulled out a black tube top and super-short and low cut jean shorts. She pulled both on, threw on some make-up and went back to Sai. She shook him slightly. He jerked and sat up reaching for his knife.

"Calm down, Sai, it's me." She said and he looked at her, his arm falling. He looked her quickly up and down and raised an eyebrow.

"Going somewhere?" Sai asked softly.

"Yep, clubbing ((again, doubt Naruto ever went clubbing but he does now- simply because I wanted it.)) wanna' come?" she asked, mimicking his eyebrow raise.

"Wouldn't miss it." He said as she pulled him out of his chair. They both left her house and entered the dark night.

Lights, fake smoke, and music swirled around the dance floor. Sakura instantly began to move to the beat of the song as she entered just ahead of Sai. She sighed in relief; she didn't have to think any more.

"Come on!" She screamed and pulled Sai onto the dance floor. She turned around so her back was too him. She was barely a centimeter from him as they began to dance. There bodies soon started to rub against each other. Sakura turned and placed her hand on Sai's hips as he wound his around her waist, pulling her close. Their bodies curved together, still dancing.

Sai leaned down and kissed Sakura. She smiled, their lips still connected. He deepened the kiss and soon licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Sakura happily obliged and pulled him off the dance floor. Sai quickly pinned her up against a wall, both of their hands all over the others body.

"Sai…" Sakura moaned as his tongue traced her jaw. "Let's go back to my house." She said and both raced out of the club and down the street.

((Ok, now lemon))

Sai pushed Sakura down on her bed and instantly locked their lips together again in a passionate French Kiss. She slid her fingers up his spin which made his shiver. One hand grabbing the edge of his shirt while the others traced his toned abs. They broke their kiss for a moment to allow is his shirt to slide over his head. She looked at his perfected body for the moment she had before the kiss.

His hand found the edge of her tube top and pulled it off, leaving her exposed. He quickly undid her bra and flung it aside. He had slowly messaged her breast while the other pulled her body close to him. Sakura moaned as his mouth found her nipple. She slid his pants off and flipped them over, leaving her on top. She trailed light butterfly kisses down his chest until she reached his belly bottom which she licked with her tongue earning a groan. She looked down at his bulging manhood. Slowly she licked her way put his shaft.

"Sakura…" he moaned. She smiled and took it in her mouth and began to suck. He gasped, his eyes widening. Sakura slowly released his cock and looked up at him. He couldn't help himself, he flipped them over and tugged Sakuras pants off. She laughed slightly at his urgency but obliged. He kissed her full on the mouth and plunged into her.

KNOCK…Sakura stirred. She was snuggled close to Sai. His chest was warm and safe to her. KNOCK. There it was again, the noise that had woken her.

"Sakura!" A voice called. Sakura froze. Sasuke. She hurriedly wrapped herself in a floor length pink robe and ran to the door. As she opened it she heard Sai moving around upstairs.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" She asked as she looked at the black haired youth. He couldn't help but look her up and down. She had become a beautiful woman while he was gone.

"I was just- Sai?" His eyes flicked from Sakura in a bath robe to Sai with tousled hair. "Sai-"

**To Be Continued!**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry For how short the chapters are and how quickly they came. The next ones will be longer! Promise. Plus, theres a plot now!

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" She asked as she looked at the black haired youth. He couldn't help but look her up and down. She had become a beautiful woman while he was gone.

"I was just- Sai?" His eyes flicked from Sakura in a bath robe to Sai with tousled hair. "Sai-"

Sakura stood between the two boys mortified. It was the most embarrassing experience of her life.

i No, Sasuke has no right to do this to you, /i she reminded herself. She breathed a sigh and turned to face Sasuke again.

He was fuming. He would never tell or show that to Sakura or the stuck-up Sai. How dare he think he could even touch Sakura?! Sasuke paused. What was he thinking?

"Hey Sasuke. What's up?" Sakura asked politely. Behind her and in front of her the two black haired boys practically sizzled with anger. Sasuke's ebony eyes turned to stare at her green ones.

"Nothing," he replied quickly, his usual mask firmly in place. Sakura wanted to slap him again. She would respect him more if he just yelled at her for sleeping with Sai. Would it kill him to show some emotion?! "We have training in half and hour."

Sakura raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Really, okay. I'll be there, now get out." She replied. Her voice was ice cold. Sakura no longer wanted Sasuke in her house. He would leave or she would make him. "I'll see you there." With that she slammed the door in his face. She leaned against the door breathing. Sai stepped forward and put a hand on her cheek.

"Sai," Sakura breathed, eyes still closed. "I'm really sorry about this, but could you just give me some time…to think."

"Of course, but…" He said as they walked back upstairs and began pulling their clothes on. Sakura turned a hard gaze on him. He quailed for a second then got his courage back. "I don't want him in your life."

He finished. Sakura stared at him in disbelief. How dare he…?! Sakura pulled herself together. It was ok, Sai had been nothing but nice to her. He was just looking out for her…probably.

"Sai, I'm glad you're concerned but it's not really you place," she said, trying to keep the coldness out of her voice. It didn't entirely work. Sai straightened, now fully dressed.

"Right." He said finally and rather sneeringly in Sakura's opinion.

"I'll see you later then." Sakura replied, matching his ice manner. He sighed and walked out of her room. She was nearly fully dressed, but her hair was a mess and she need to wash her face and put on a touch of make-up. Plus she had a lot to think about.

Sakura wasn't at all sure how she felt about Sasuke and Sai. She liked Sai that was for sure but what about Sasuke. She had never really stopped loving him she had to admit to herself. She probably always would. After what he had done: just springing back into her life and wanting to be welcome was a little much. What was she supposed to do? Sai, Sasuke, Sai, Sasuke…Sai, Sasuke. i Ugh/i she thought. It was no use. She just had to let the chips fall were they may. She turned around…And froze.

Itachi was leaning against her wall. Sakura instantly looked carefully at his chest but couldn't move. He examined her.

"I told you I'd be back," he said in his silky voice. Sakura worked on breathing. She had to get out of there. Fast. Suddenly a blue hand covered her mouth and a strong arm wrapped around her waist. She tried fighting free but it was clearly no use. Sakura had let her guard down, now she was paying for it. "Kisame would you please follow me with our little guest."

"Of course," He said in a low, growling voice. His hand began to inch upwards and Sakura gave a futile cry and strained against his bonds. The two (with Sakura) leapt quickly out the window and onto the roof and began running full tilt towards the wall. Sakura knew she only had a moment to escape- if it was possible. She did the only thing she could think of and bit down hard on the shark mans hand. He hissed in protest and in the second she had before he held her mouth again Sakura screamed the only name she could think of.

"SASUKE!"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

"Sasuke

WARNING: MAJOR LEMON/ RAPE, sorry.

"_Sasuke!" _

The name echoed around the training field. Sasuke looked around. He had no trouble recognizing the voice. It was Sakura, but what was she doing calling is name? He looked around at Sai. He was fuming. Then it registered. She was in a panic. Sasuke had heard it in her voice. What was going on?

"Sakura…" He whispered then sprinted off. Her voice had been coming from near Konoha's far wall. Sasuke ran with all his might. He had no idea what was going on or what he was doing. All he did know was that he couldn't let Sakura go.

Sasuke heard Sai coming up behind him. Soon Sasuke could see the black haired head running next to him. With a burst of speed Sai passed him.

_That bastard! There's no way he's getting to Sakura first_ Sasuke thought and pelted after him.

--

"Bitch," Kisame hissed, "you'll pay for that."

He had safely covered her mouth again and despite all her efforts his arms held tight around her. Tears were sliding slowly down her face and ever so often she would struggle again in vain.

The group was now running through a dark wood. The trees were tall and grim. Sakura could barely see Itachi in front of them. Kisame grunted with the effort of holding her and flipped her over his shoulder. Her butt stuck in the air. The shark-man smiled and squeezed her cheek.

"No," a voice said from ahead of them. Sakura had no trouble recognizing the honeyed tones as Itachi's. _He's…protecting me _Sakura though, utterly confused. She had no idea what to think of that new development.

"He-"Sakura began to yell, but Kisame-sensing what was about to happen- turned slightly. He shifted just enough to let Sakura's head slam against a tree and knock her- rather cruelly- unconscious.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura groaned. She was lying on her back on something hard, hard and cold. It was exceedingly uncomfortable and she wished she had the energy to move. Sakura shifted slightly and…a throbbing pain seared through her head. Movement was a bad idea. Ignoring the pain she pushed herself into a shitting position and moaned in pain.

"Ah, she's awake," Kisame. Sakura's mind went on a rampage. She was stuck in what appeared to be a stone cell with Kisame. Sakura didn't know where she was, why she was there or who else was there with them.

Suddenly a door behind her opened. A man with an orange mask with a black swirl and one eye whole entered. Kisame turned to him and smiled.

"Where's Itachi?" he asked nonchalantly. The removed his mask and smiled with his eyes closed.

"Out,"

"How long?" Kisame inquired. Sakura was still slowly backing against the wall as the man opened his eyes. She gasped. His eyes were red with an all too familiar black swirl: Sharingan.

"Long enough for both of us," when he said this he looked directly at Sakura who was know watching him out of the corner of her eyes, not wanting to fall under his spell. She was, however, close to hyperventilation. She had a bad idea where this was going. As the man looked at her, his eyes faded to a black. "I'll do this without my eyes. It would take all the fun out of it."

Kisame lunged at Sakura who tried to dodge but her senses were weakened and her reflexes slowed but the after effect of her unconsciousness. Kisame clapped hand cuffs on her and try as she might she couldn't get enough chakra to break them. A chain was attached to the center of the cuffs with a peg at the end. Kisame jammed it into the ground. Sakura was trapped. She pulled on the chains until her wrists bled. All the while Kisame advanced slowly. The other man was in the corner, watching the show.

Tears leaked out of Sakura's eyes and soon were pouring down her face. Kisame leered down at her thin form kneeling on the ground before him. He shoved her to the ground on her back. She began to sit up but his hand was at her throat and forced her down again. He was straddling her hips now and she could feel his erection. He pulled her away from the peg until her arms were totally over her head. She no longer had the strength to fight.

He tore off her shirt and bra with one swoop, leaving her upper body exposed. He leered again and placed a hand on her breast. Sakura sobbed louder.

"Please…please no," she begged but Kisame paid her no head and her cry was in vain. He rubbed her breasts roughly both hands until they were red and sour. Then he swiftly disposed of her other garments and placed his hand on her womanhood. Sakura recoiled from the touch but Kisames other hand held her in place. He plunged a finger into her and she gasped. It was painful. Nothing like with Sai, there wasn't any love in his touch, only lust. He poked around a little inside of her and moaned with pleasure. Then he put to fingers into her and repeated the processes. He tore his pants of to reveal his budging manhood. It was huge and pulsating with desire. His eyes were wild with lust and longing. Kisame straddled her again and rocked his hips, rubbing himself against her. Then he plunged into her.

She screamed at the pain and could feel blood around her entrance. But he wasn't kind he began sucking on one breast and rubbing the other as he thrust again. Kisame began to go faster and harder until Sakura had bruise all over her body and blood dripped from the bite marks in her breasts and her womanhood.

Finally a sweaty Kisame collapsed on top of her. He was panting and moaning with pleasure. He laughed a deep husky laugh and removed himself from her.

"Well, bitch, that was fun. Let's do it again some time," he said as he pulled on his pants. The other man had stood and walked over to her.

"You done Kisame?" he asked and the shark-man nodded.

"My turn, whore," he said and looked down at her limp form. "I can make this a lot harder then it is so I better get what I want." He had removed his clothes and was already erect and lusting. Sakura turned her head away from the sight. Her sobs had died. "I want you to please me, got it?"

He smiled as Kisame went to the edge of the room. The man lay down next to her and looked at her expectantly. Sakura did nothing, she was just there toy, he could do what he wanted.

"I told you please me, bitch, which means you on top." Sakura's eyes widened. Was he really going to make her do that? Make it seem like she enjoyed this? He reached over and grabbed her breast digging his nails into it. Sakura screamed in pain. "I said please me!" He hissed in her ear. Sakura rolled over on top of him and he ran his hands down her body, smiling in the satisfaction of getting what he wanted. She rocked her hips on top of his and felt his shiver. He grabbed her hair and forced her head down to his cock. Sakura began to cry again as she wrapped her mouth around his huge shaft. She sucked and then let go, instead putting a hand around it and pumping. He gasped, and then moaned. She pumped again, and again, until he came.

"Come on baby, let me in you," he whispered and pulled her on top of him. Sakura could feel his dick pressing against her leg right before it was pushed inside her. It was the same excruciating pain. "Remember our deal," was all he said and Sakura picked her upper halve up and let his play with her as she thrust into him. He rocked his hips to her rhythm and then he flipped her over. He was on top and pounding into her just as Kisame had done.

BANG!

The door burst open. Itachi was standing in the door way, Sharingan on and fuming. Kisame and the other man froze. Sakura continued to cry silently on the floor.

"Get Out!" he yelled. When no one moved he picked up Kisame by his caller and flung him out of the room. The man scrambled up and out of Sakura.

"It was just some fun Itachi," he said, his eyes now red. Itachi looked up from under his black bangs.

"I said: get out," he hissed, whispering the first two words and stressing the rest. The man smirked; picked up is clothes and left. He closed the door behind him. Sakura looked at Itachi, unafraid. What else could he possible do to her?

He strode over to the peg, his cloak flapping. He pulled it out of the wall then walked over to Sakura. She flinched back, curling into a ball. Itachi looked down at her, and then pulled a key out of his cloak. He swiftly unlocked the handcuffs and freed her wrists. He knelt down beside her shaking form.

"I'll bring food and keep them away," he whispered to her, and then strode away. Sakura staid curled up and crying for a long time. Then her minds shut down and she fell asleep. Her dreams were blurred and terrifying: full of pain, humiliation, and fear. When she woke she was in a warm bed with clothes on and Itachi was sitting next to her.


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura stared at Itachi in shock, forgetting to look away from his perfect face

Sakura stared at Itachi in shock, forgetting to look away from his perfect face. She sat up and pushed herself away from him, her mind paralyzed with fear. He looked up at her, his eyes red and swirling. She- however- did not sink into a nightmare, just into the depth of is face. Sakura for the first time noticed how alike the two Uchiha brothers were, but that Itachi was more refined.

"A dream," he said. She looked confused for a moment before looking down at her body. It had creamy skin and was almost perfectly proportioned. There was not a scratch, bruise or cut anywhere on her. Her eyes widened, and then made sense of Itachi's words. _Just a dream…a nightmare_ Sakura thought a little breathlessly.

"Where…where am I?" she asked, not expecting and answer. Itachi just stared at her. In the silence between them, Sakura studied him. His face was slightly slimmer then Sasukes but with the same flawless bone structure. He was taller, more mature and older. His hair was still jet black but long and tied back in a low pony tail. _He really is beautiful_ she though, surprised. She thought of Sasuke. What time was it?

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked, she tried not to let her voice shake. Sakura was determined not to let her captures know that she was as terrified as she was.

"Three days," he said simply, gestured to a tray of water and bread with cheese, and then he was gone. Sakura sat up and took the tray and sat it on her knees, thinking. She didn't have any idea why she was here so she quickly moved away from that train of through.

Sakura thought about how she had screamed Sasuke's name and not Sai. Didn't she love Sai? She did, but maybe in a more brotherly way and that night was only her seeking comfort. Or maybe she just thought of Sasuke as her protector. She had once told Sasuke that she loved him more then anything. Sakura sighed. She was a bitch. She had led Sai to believe that she loved him when in reality it was just that she really wanted to be loved at that moment. She loved Sasuke…more then anything.

--

_Sasuke flung open the door to the Fifths office. Close behind him was Sai, Naruto and Kakashi. Tsundae jerked awake and Kakashi rolled his one visible eye before refocusing. _

"_Tsundae!" Sasuke yelled, coming to a screeching halt. _

"_What Sasuke?" _

"_Sakura, she's…gone, we…think its Itachi again," he said. Tsundae froze then flung herself into action._

That was three days ago and now Sasuke, Sai, Naruto and Kakashi stood at the gates of the village with Tsundae.

"Don't fight them. Find Sakura, if you can, bring her back but don't, under any circumstances fight. There are only three of you and we're going to need you back in one peace," she said. Then she smiled and they turned.

Sasuke looked out at the opened road. _This time, _he thought, _I won't loose you._


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Guys! Sorry for taking so long to get this next chapter out, I've been a little busy with a house project. :( It's really dull. Anyway, ENJOY! And please read and REVIEW!! Thanks!

_Sasuke looked out at the opened road. This time, he thought, I won't loose you._

--

Kakashi had summoned his ninja dogs and they had been fallowing Sakura's trail for at least an hour when Kakashi suddenly came to a halt, looking at the ground. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai all stopped behind him.

"What?" Naruto asked, looking at Kakashi. The other two had followed his gaze. Sasuke was frozen in place his mind reeling. _No, no. Please no, _he thought desperately. There was a pool of red liquid on the ground. It was dried and crusted but still obviously there. The dog sniffed it and nodded solemnly to Kakashi.

"Is she…?" Sai tried to say. He couldn't get the words out and stop, mid-question. Kakashi shook his head.

"Looks like she was injured and the put her down to rest here," he explained. Then he looked at the three stock still boys. "We need to keep moving."

He said and all three leapt into action. Kakashi rolled his eyes, and then jumped after them.

--

After Sakura finished her small meal- after checking it wasn't poisoned- she stood and looked around the room. It was small, but not overly so. The bed was in the back corner of the room with a table beside it. On the right wall was a book shelf next to a closet. Curious and with nothing better to do she pushed open the closet door. The inside had enough room to step into but no more then that. The walls were hung with clothes: two Akatsuki robes, many plan black mesh shirts, black pants of every kind, shoes, and some draws at the back with Sakura could guess what was in. She reached up onto a shelf and came back with a handful of hair-ties and two bottles of tail polish. She almost giggled before remembering her situation. She quickly turned around to exit and almost ran into Itachi.

She froze, looking at him. Then she noticed what he was wearing: an Akatsuki robe, a plain black mess shirt and black pants. His nails were painted purple and his hair was tied back. Her eye's widened. She was in _Itachi's_ closet; she had been sleeping in _Itachi's _bed. She fought to keep down a hysterical laugh but could help a slight smile from curling her red lips up: what would Ino think on her now? Her childhood friends and she had admitted that Itachi was gorgeous from his pictures, now she was sleeping in his bed. If he hadn't been a maniac murderer Ino would have been _so_ jealous. Itachi just stared at her in all his angry glory. Sakura didn't speak for fear she was laugh. The whole situation was ridiculous to her in her delirious state of mind.

"What are you doing?" he finally asked and his voice was so menacing that Sakura's happy, crazy bubble burst. She turned her eyes down and then looked up at him threw her long lashes.

"Nothing…just curious," she said ashamedly. Itachi turned his head slightly to one side, studying her. Her clothes were dirty and ripped in a few places.

"Stay here, don't move," Itachi said and then he was gone. Sakura didn't move a muscle. What was going on? Where did he go? It felt like a long time before Itachi was back in front of her holding a long sleeve mesh shirt, a simple dark blue camisole, and black pants. "Wear these."

Itachi said putting them on the dress, then left, closing the door. It was Sakura's turn her head and study the closed door. _What was that about?_ Since she could come up with no answers she took the clothes and hastily put them on. They fit her nicely, hugging her slim frame. Sakura wished she had a mirror though as she smoothed the tight fabric self-consciously. She opened the door thinking that if she was stuck in Itachi's room she might as well read some of his books but she stopped. Itachi was still standing there, apparently waiting for her to come out. _What is up with this guy_ Sakura could help but think. She couldn't understand anything he did. _Maybe it's because I'm not a psycho killer_.

"Come with me," he said, ending Sakura's thoughts. He didn't really seem like a crazy person. She didn't really have any other option but to follow though she wished she had a little more information. Didn't these bad-guys monologue about what was going to happen like all the others?

"Umm…Where are we going?" Sakura asked, simple out of habit of getting answers. Itachi was definitely not a wordy guy. Surprisingly he actually answered this question.

"To meet the others," he said simply. Sakura contemplated that for a minute. She was going to 'meet' the other Akatsuki. Interesting. Still it brought up the loud, huge, blaring question: WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING ON?! She took a deep breath and then looked at Itachi with raised eyebrows.

"Why?" she asked, quickly becoming exasperated. Of course when she asked this question Itachi suddenly became very silent. Sakura nearly growled in frustration as they walked down a plain hallway. No windows, but a few doors. Then suddenly a question popped into her mind: Why wasn't she terrified anymore?

It was an interesting conundrum that she hadn't thought about. Maybe it was because if they were going to kill her they would have done it already. Or maybe it was because she was seriously unhinged. Sakura was betting on the latter.

Suddenly Itachi turned and opened a door to Sakura's left. She fallowed him after taking a deep breath. There they all were: Kisame, Deidara, Zetsu, Pein, Konan, and Tobi. Some of them she only knew by description and process of elimination. Itachi sat down in a wooden chair next to Kisame. They were all inspecting her and with them all sitting and staring she felt like she should make a speech. Then, thankfully, Itachi spoke.

"Any question or comments. She's pretty much the last, and best, option," he said and everyone turned to him. _What?! What options?! Last and best of what?!_ Sakura thought frantically. Then they began to speak.

"She'll do," Zetsu said. Tobi nodded in enthusiastic agreement.

"She's pretty," Kisame grunted, still looking at her. Sakura almost grimaced, couldn't he have thought of something else to say?

"It will be nice to have some female companionship," Konan said in a floaty voice. It was quiet pretty and feminine. Sakura smiled at her a little. Maybe this wouldn't be the worst experience of her life. Then she sighed.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on," she said quietly, but everyone stopped talking. Then they looked at Pein and Itachi. Finally Pein spoke up.

"You're going to be our medical ninja."

"What?" Sakura said in surprise. She couldn't really picture herself helping the Akatsuki. How could she do that? It would be like working directly against Konoha! "I…I can't." She blurted out. Itachi leaned forward, he dark eyes hypnotically beautiful and staring into hers. Sakura's heart picked up the pace.

"It's not like you really have a chose."


	11. Chapter 11

"It's not like you have a choice

"_It's not like you have a choice."_

--

Sakura sat on Itachi's bed, thinking. It had been one of the longest days of her life. Just below the day Sasuke left. It bent the mind to think of Itachi and Sasuke as brothers. Though in some ways they were similar, they also dealt with situations in a much different way. Maybe Sakura could-

Knock.

There was a quiet tap on her door. Sakura assumed it was Itachi. After-all this was his room. She sighed. _Now_. Did they really have to talk now? Well, actually it would just be Sakura talking and Itachi staring. _Oh well, 'it's not like I have a choice,' _Sakura thought sarcastically.

"Come in," she called, not looking at the door. She heard a slight cough and looked up in surprise. It wasn't Itachi!

"Hello Sakura," Konan said. Yep, definitely wasn't Itachi. The graceful blue haired woman sat down next to her. Sakura just stared at her, her mouth open slightly. She smiled, her dark blue eyes staring at Sakura's sea foam green ones. Konan reached up a hand and stroked Sakura's cheek with one delicate finger. "I know you must think we're all power-crazed lunatics."

She said. Sakura felt oddly relaxed around this woman. Maybe it was that she had estrogen and not testosterone. Maybe she was just a kind person and let it show.

"Well aren't you?" Sakura asked, and Konan giggled. It was feminine and beautiful, like bells.

"Well, we are very…ambitious and we might not go about it in the best way, but we're not bad," she explained. Sakura opened her mouth to contradict her but she put a slender finger on her lips to quiet her. "Sakura, I know this isn't a good situation for you. I know you probably hate us all but I assure you we're not going to hurt you and we really do need you. And you never know, maybe you'll actually grow to like some of us. We really aren't evil."

"It's not that I hate you, I just…don't like being here," she said. It didn't make sense, not even to herself. She sighed then tried to explain again. "Look at it from my point of view: you've taken me away from my friends and home. You've given me no choice in my destiny and I barely have any freedom, I don't even have my clothes!"

Konan smiled at Sakura. Sakura couldn't help but smile back, all be it a little sadly. Then Konan leaned forward and hugged her. Sakura was too surprised to do anything.

"I'm sorry Sakura," she whispered in her ear. "But just give us a try."

Then she stood, smiled at Sakura, and left. Sakura was still frozen on the bed. Then an odd thought crossed her mind: maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

--

The moon was already high in the sky by the time Kakahi's group stopped for the night. Naruto rolled out his blanket and was insanely asleep. Kakashi went to a stream near by leaving Sai and Sasuke restless in the camp. Suddenly Sai turned and looked at the Uchiha icily.

"You better stay way from her," he hissed, pointed accusingly at Sasuke. He glared back just as menacingly, perhaps more so.

"I wouldn't know who you're talking about," Sasuke said just to make Sai say it. They were now nose to nose. Sai was embarrassingly shorter. Sasuke was furious.

"Sakura, I don't want you near her!" Sai matched Sasukes anger even if he wasn't equal in stature. Sasuke's eyes burned an angry red, black beginning to swirl in them. Sai didn't back down. Sasuke leaned forward slightly.

"What gives you the right to say that? You fucked her?" he said. Sai was careful not to react but Sasuke caught the slight tightening of his eyes. Then Sasuke's lip curled in a smirk. "Mach me."

Sai swung, but Sasuke was ready and they toppled over into the dirt, fists flying. Sasuke seemed to have the upper hand as he kicked Sai in the gut with both feet. Sai went flying and landed next to Naruto's head. He snorted awake and looked around as Sai ran back towards Sasuke.

"Shit teme, you got yourself into another fight," he whispered, shaking his head. He stood and walked over to the fighting pare. "Sasuke! Eh, teme!"

He called into the brawl. When nothing happened he grabbed what he thought was Sasuke's muscled arm and was to yell again when Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Instead of pulling against Narutos hands he gammed his elbow back, straight into Naruto's nose. Blood gushed out of it.

"What the fuck was that for?" Naruto yelled feeling his nose. Then he yelled and jumped into the fight. All three boys were beating the crap out of each other when suddenly the all went flying backwards. Kakashi stood there, looking bored as Sasuke hit a tree and slide to its base.

"I thought you all cared about finding Sakura. That's why you all came. I guess you care more about petty squabbles," with that Kakashi rolled out his blanket and fell asleep. Naruto looked at the other two. Sai was rolling out his blanket. Sasuke was just sitting there. Naruto walked over to him as he spit blood on the ground. His lip was split, but he didn't look half as bad as Sai.

"What was that about, teme?" Naruto asked. He was no longer angry, just worried about his friend. Sasuke looked at him with disgust.

"He fucking slept with her, Naruto," he said. His voice was hard and steely but he couldn't hide the pain he felt. It was buried deep, but not gone. Naruto grimaced.

"Sasuke, I hate to say it but a lot of people slept with her," he waited for Sasuke's reaction.

"Why? I thought she…she cared about me," he seemed to choose his words carefully. But Naruto now caught the undertone.

"You broke her Sasuke," Naruto said. His tone was very serious. "You had her heart and you stomped on it. And then it was still yours and when…when you left, well. You crushed her and she was looking for comfort. She was looking for someone who wanted to be with her. You never did that for her."

Sasuke took in everything Naruto said coolly. Inside he was in turmoil but none of it reached the surface.

"I didn't know what a good thing I had then," Sasuke said quietly. Naruto wasn't sure he was supposed to hear it so he remained quiet. For a little while the two friends just sat in the silence. Then Sasuke turned to Naruto. "Did you?"

"Did I what?" Naruto asked apprehensively. He was pretty gosh darn sure he didn't want to hear what was coming.

"Sleep with her?" Sasuke asked. Naruto winced.

"Yes," he admitted. Oddly, Sasuke didn't seem angry. He seemed to realize what he had done and that this was the consequence.

"What was it like?" he asked. Naruto opened his eyes. Smiling he nodded knowingly.

"Oh, it was good," Naruto said meaningfully. Sasuke shook his head and rolled his eyes as Naruto mouth 'oh ya'.

"I'm going to bed," he said and Naruto joined him. They both lay down and Naruto was instantly asleep. Sasuke however, stared up a long time. He was thinking of Sakura. What had he done?


	12. Chapter 12

Sakura exited her room when she got hungry

Hey Everyone!! Thanks for the reviews! You guys are the greatest and I couldn't do it without you! Anyway, here's the next chapter along with a wee bit of Lemon!

--

Sakura exited her room when she got hungry. Since she was living here she was going to go where ever she wanted. She wandered around the corridors. She soon found that she was in a two story building that was beehived with room. She explored very few, afraid of what she would find. It wasn't hard to find her way.

When she was back on the ground floor she open another one of the plan wooden doors set in a plan wooden hall, hoping that there was a kitchen somewhere in the monstrosity. As soon as Sakura opened the door she smiled. It was the kitchen. She looked up to the ceiling and mouthed, 'yes'. It was totally empty. A table was in the center, a counter ran around the perimeter and a fridge was nestled in the far corner with cabinets and a stove around.

Sakura made a beeline for it. She flung it open and found it full of fresh fruit and vegetables. There was also every assortment of other delicious food. She pulled out an apple and sat in a chair munching happily. It was sweet and juicy. Sakura was just taking her third bite when the door opened and Kisame walked in. He snorted as he looked at her: feet on the table leaning back in her chair.

"What?" Sakura challenged, raising her eyebrows. She was not afraid to give Kisame a piece of her mind. He shook his head, took out some celery and sat opposite her, eating.

"So, I just you're staying," he pointed out how comfortable she seemed. Sakura closed her eyes. She had been enjoying her apple.

"So? What's it to you?" she snapped. Sakura was not in the mood to talk about this. Kisame smiled smugly.

"Nothing, will you take off your shirt?" he asked bluntly. Sakura paused mid-bite, staring at Kisame. She stood and walked over to him swaying her hips seductively.

"Oh, for you darling, anything."

"Really?" Kisame asked, smilingly like the luckiest idiot in the world. Sakura stopped and inch away from him, her full lips close to his. She leaned forward and Kisame twitch. She turned her head swiftly and brought her knee down on his crotch.

"Ya, right." Kisame groaned, holding his balls. Then he sighed, still in pain but hiding it well.

"I'm gonna' have to pay Itachi so much," he confessed to the room at large. Sakura whipped around.

"That was a bet?!" she yelled. It was going to be hard getting used to Kisame. He was almost more perverted then Kakashi. Kisame nodded and Sakura hissed striding to the door and flinging it open. Itachi stood there. "You!" she whispered menacingly. She flung her hands up and stomped off down the corridor. Behind her, hidden in his collar, Itachi smiled.

--

Sakura woke with Itachi standing next to her bad.

"Ah," she gasped, jolting back. "Don't do that!"

She said. Itachi stood motionless. _Is he always so…frustrating?!_ Sakura thought bitterly. Then she sighed.

"Yes?" she asked, keeping her temper in check. She looked over at the window. It was still dark outside. What was he doing?

"Deidara was out on a…job," he explained. "He's hurt."

Sakura jumped up and quickly threw the Akatsuki robe that was next to her bed over her scantly clothed body. Itachi didn't bother looking away and Sakura didn't bother to yell at him. She followed him out of the room and to another similar room.

Deidara was lying on the on the bed. It was already dyed a wet crimson. Sakura hurried to his side, ignoring the other Akatsuki members gathered around. The blonde hand a large gash from his belly button to his side, it was deep and jagged. His body had numerous bruises. Sakura quickly began to heal the wound. Deidara began to breathe more regularly as Sakura began to tire. She didn't stop however, until ever cut or scrap was healed. It was no where outside her ability. Afterward he attempt to sit up but she pushed him back down, standing.

"You need your rest," Deidara didn't argue. Sakura turned to face the others. "I need you all to know that as much as I may…dislike you personally as long as you are hurt you are safe. I will never hurt you when you are on the doctors table."

With those words Sakura walked through the group. They made a path for her and Itachi escorted her back to her room. She didn't look at him, expecting him to leave instantly. Sakura pulled off the robe. She was tired now, though only a little. She turned to put it back on the chair and found herself inches from Itachi. He was staring at her with such intensity. When he was this close everything about his was like a drug: his looks, his smell, his movement.

Sakura gasped and Itachi put a hand under her chin, tilting her face up and kissed it. Sakura started to melt into his when she remembered Sasuke. She pulled back.

"Itachi…" she started. "I don't…love,"

Itachi put a finger to her lips, silencing her.

"I know," was all he said. Then he was kissing her and it was amazing. Better then anything she had experience yet. His lips were surprisingly soft and move in sync with hers. His hand gently explored her frame as Sakura did his muscular body.

Then she was laying on her back, Itachi over her. He was careful not to lay his weight on her. Then it was fierce.

He kissed her roughly.

He tasted like honey.

Cloths were removed.

Skin on skin.

Itachi moved quickly on top of Sakura again. Both were slightly breathless, but exhilarated. He looked at her intensely. Then he placed his stiff member right at her opening. Sakura shivered at the feeling. And then he was inside of her, moving, thrusting to the rhythm of her body. Every part of there body was touching, rubbing, caressing.

Itachi kissed down her neck as he started to pump faster. Sakura arched her back, bending to the contours of his body. Itachi's body was perfect: toned abs, strong arms and legs. She reveled that he was insider her. Sakura gasped as they both began to climax in unison. Then it was soft.

Itachi was next to her.

Arms were around her.

Warm and loved.

Skin on skin.

Sakura and Itachi didn't sleep all night.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry

Sorry! I made that chapter seem like the last with my little comment but it wasn't!! I'm so not done with this story yet! Anyway, thanks and enjoy!

--

First it was just about the sex:

Itachi slammed Sakura up against the wall. Her legs were wound tightly around his hips and her hands held either side of his head. He nipped and kissed at her neck and she arched her head back. Itachi thrust in and out. Again, and again pounding into her tiny body. She could feel him moving in and out, his pulsing cock sliding smoothly. They were both panting.

Days went by. Sakura spent her days healing and training with the Akatsuki. They weren't all that bad, she found. Deidara was like a puppy and Kisame, though perverted, was a loyal companion. She was better at fighting then ever. Sakura almost felt comfortable around them all. She spent her nights with Itachi.

Since she was the only person who hadn't grown up without decent cooking it was her job to make dinner. She became the unofficial mother of all of them. Even to Konan who was an eccentric, but generally outgoing woman. Sakura was even enjoying herself.

Then there was more:

One night, after having sex with Itachi, she was lying there looking at him. He was looking back at her. There arms were wrapped around each other; it was so peaceful. Sakura just started to talk. Confess even. She talked about her childhood, about things she was proud of, about things she wasn't. She even talked about Sasuke, how she felt, when he left, about Naruto and how crazy he was. She laughed and cried and opened up to him all night. He sat and listened and she had complete trust in him. And when the sun came up, she slept and Itachi stood outside her room, making sure no one went in.

--

Sasuke, Naruto, Sai and Kakashi stood around a small fire. They had been camped there for a couple days. They would all disperse in the mornings, looking for wherever Sakura might be held. They had just met for the night and Kakashi had nothing to report. He looked at Sai who shook his head. They both turned to Sasuke and Naruto who worked as a team.

"We found…something," Naruto admitted. They all leaned forward, excited. It was the first lead they'd had in days. "Me and Sasuke went north east and saw a house. It was two stories and just plain wood. There were a few windows. We stayed away, just watching for a little bit and someone came out. Some dude with long blonde hair. But the thing is…he had an Akatsuki cloak."

Kakashi nodded, sizing up the situation. It most likely was where Sakura was but he didn't want a whole hive of Akatsuki swarm there measly four people.

"We go at dawn, watch the whole day and see what we find," he said. Naruto nodded. Sasuke blinked once. And so it began.

--

Sakura woke up, disoriented. The sun was just rising and outside it was misty morning. Itachi was sleeping next to her. Oddly she was wide awake. Sakura stood and threw an Akatsuki robe over her naked body. She would walk in the clearing outside the house for until morning came and they needed her.

She crept quietly through the halls to a small side door that led to the back of the grove. She silently opened it and went out. She breathed deeply of the fresh air. It was beautiful in the morning light. Sakura stepped outside and began to walk around. As usual her thoughts turned to home, but for the first time she began to wonder.

What was left for her at home? Sai who was in love with her, Sasuke who didn't want her and…what? Her family was dead, her work was rewarding but she didn't really want to spend her whole life at the hospital. Its white walls that used to be her sanctuary were now her cage. Naruto, she decided would be what she missed. Though he could be aggravating he really was sweet and had always been there for her. Sakura sighed. It wasn't like she was running away; she was actually happy where she was.

Suddenly she froze, all her senses alert. She was no longer alone. She couldn't feel there chakra, they were masking it but she still felt like she was being watched. She turned to look at the trees and saw four dark shapes in them. Sakura was about to run and wake up the others when she recognized the characteristic spiky blonde hair: Naruto. She focused. Kakashi, Sasuke and Sai were with him.

Now she was really frozen. They were obviously here for her, but what did she do? Go with them? Leave all the friends she had made? They were the closest thing she had to family since her parents died. Sakura may not know much about them but they had accepted her for her, not for her talent or her looks as some did. Slowly she walked forwards. She could tell Sai was about to race into the open and grab her but Kakashi held them back. Instead, Naruto crept to meet her at the very edge of the trees. She could see the others but they weren't in hearing distance. Sakura could do nothing but stare at Naruto.

"Sakura," he whispered, then hugged her. She hugged him back, a smile on her face. As she had known: Naruto would be the one she missed. He began to pull her towards the others but she resisted. "Aren't you coming?"

Sakura looked at him, upset. What was she going to do?

"I can't go over there," she admitted and Naruto looked aghast. "Naruto please, you don't understand. I'm not a captive…well, I am. But it doesn't feel that way, and Sai…and Sasuke." She barely got the words out before she was hugging Naruto again and pulling way. "I don't know what to do, just give me time to think."

And she began to walk away. Naruto let her. _He'll always be my best friend_, Sakura thought. He knew that she was confused, and that she didn't know what to do, and that she would tell them when she knew herself what she wanted.

Sai, on the other hand, did not feel that this was a debatable choose. He saw her turn and instantly broke free of Kakashi and was racing towards her, Sasuke close at his heels. Kakashi and Naruto stood, not sure what to do. Sakura had her back turned and was too absorbed in her thought to know they were coming.

Sai grabbed the back of her robe while Sasuke sprinted in front of her. Before she knew what was going on they were both pushing her back towards the trees. She fell the ground, banging her head.

"Sakura what are you doing? We came for you," Sai said as he pulled her up and over. She pushed his hand away put Sasuke caught it.

"No, no. Please, let go," Sakura pleaded, pulling away. Sasuke looked at her. Sakura didn't want to hurt either of them so they were slowly but surely pulling her away.

"I know you might think that they aren't going to hurt you but they will. Sakura I know you, just come with us," Sasuke said. Sakura turned to stare at him in disbelief. Then she began to fight in earnest. Kakashi and Naruto began to stride over to them.

"I know me?!" Sakura raged, kicking Sasuke hard in the gut. "You don't! You've been gone Sasuke! You left without looking back and were gone for YEARS! You think you KNOW me?!"

Suddenly Naruto and Kakashi were gone, hiding. Strong hands were flinging Sasuke and Sai off her. They both hit trees and slide to the ground ready for a fight. Sakura turned and looked into Itachi's eyes. He blinked at her and she collapsed into his arms, sobbing. Deidara, Kisame, and Konan stood behind him, ready. Itachi slowly looked at Sasuke, then Sai, and back to Sasuke.

"Foolish little brother," Itachi whispered and Sasuke hissed at the sight of him. But Itachi was already gone, whisking Sakura into the house with him. The other three watched as the four melted into the trees.

--

The four of them stood around a camp fire. Sasuke was seething while Naruto explained.

"She needs time to think! You have to trust HER judgment sometimes Sasuke, Sai. Thanks to you two she has one more reason not to come with us! Maybe you need to think about how she feels rather then how you feel all the time! Come on guys," he finished. Both black haired boys sat sullenly. Kakashi leaned forward.

"If she needs time to think, that's what we'll give her," he said. His voice made it clear that that was the end of the conversation.

--

Sakura sat in her room, thinking. She was unwilling to forgive Sai about what he had done but she couldn't help but forgive Sasuke. She sighed. There was no real way around it, Sasuke was her soul mate. He may hate her, or just want to be friends but she would always love him more then anything. Sakura might be in love with Itachi but that just made it harder to say good-bye.

So really there was no choice, it was just how long she was going to put of making it.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! Every things been so crazy with school starting. Anyway, things will be more normal now...hopefully. ENJOY!!

--

Sakura lay in Itachi's bed, looking at the ceiling

Sakura lay in Itachi's bed, looking at the ceiling. For the past day she had been distant. She had healed wounds and trained with Kisame, but she had never really been present. Her mind was elsewhere. Everyone had noticed and no one had a doubt why. Sakura had to make the hardest decision of her life.

All day she had thought of Naruto, or Sasuke and Sai and Kakashi and even a little about Tsundae, and Ino. Her thoughts skipped like stones across the vast expanse of her watery thoughts. She still didn't have an answer. A knock on the door brought her out of her reverie.

"Come in," she called, and too her surprise Itachi walked in. Sakura had just left him on the training field and thought he would be there for a while longer. He sat down in the chair next to the bed and looked at her thoughtfully. He seemed to be sizing her up and she waited patiently for him to decide. On thing she had learned was that there was rarely anything you could say to sway Itachi about his own choices.

"I didn't kill them," he stated simply. Sakura opened her mouth, brow furrowed, but he talked over her. "Uchiha Madara. He killed my clan. He left me alive because I was worth it; he left Sasuke alive because I would have killed myself if he hadn't."

Sakura now understood what they were talking about. However she was having more trouble comprehending the information that was now being given to her. She had begun to reconcile the fact that was had been sleeping with a serial killer, but now that somehow wasn't true. She took her time responding because by the look and sound of his voice Itachi was close to the edge and she didn't want to push him.

"Why didn't you tell Sasuke?" she asked quietly after a while. She would comprehend later. Now she was just dealing with it as thought it was a story. Itachi stared for a second, and then spoke.

"Sasuke, all through his childhood, loved Madara. Glorified him. I couldn't crush his dreams. It was easier for him to think I was evil," he said. His eyes were closed when Sakura looked at him. He didn't open them. Sakura's mouth was slightly open. It was amazing how much his devotion to his brother showed in his voice.

I sudden touch on his cheek made Itachi open his eyes. Sakura's face was an inch from his. A tear glittered in her beautiful green eyes. His black eyes starred into them, trying to figure out what was behind that amazing porcelain face.

"I love you, Itachi," she said simple. Itachi didn't move but his eyes widened ever so slightly. Sakura smiled. She leaned forward and kissed him. There lips moved softly against each others. Soon Sakura opened her mouth and Itachi's tongue entered her mouth. A slight moan escaped her lips and Itachi picked her up and they sat gently on the bed. Sakura sat on Itachi's lap; she could feel him slowly harden as only a few layers separated them. Slowly his hand crept up her shirt and softly alighted on her breast. Then in one swift movement Itachi pulled her shirt off. Sakura took that moment to pull off Itachi's cloak and shirt. She outlined his muscles with her long gentle fingers.

Itachi was on top of her, his mouth was at her neck as another moan escaped her. He rubbed his groan on hers. She shuddered and Itachi pulled her bottoms off: underwear and all. His hand slowly slide from her waist to her inner thy. Sakura willed it to move. And it did. Itachi's fingers played with her folds before pushing themselves into her. She gasped and arched her back towards him.

Then Itachi kissed her breast, her belly button, and then moved south. His tongue crept into her. It was ecstasy.

"Itachi," she moaned and he hardened even more. It was starting to hurt. His mouth found its way back to hers as he pulled his pants down, revealing his member. He placed its tip at her entrance.

"Do you want me Sakura?" He asked. She nodded vigorously. He smirked as he rubbed its length along her folds. "What?"

"Yes, oh god yes, Itachi!" Sakura groaned. Then no matter what he had meant to do he couldn't help but plunge himself into her. And then, for the fist time since there affair had started, they truly made love.

--

Sakura woke to the misty light of dawn. Itachi lay next to her, his black hair falling over his face. Sakura was struck by how sexy he was…again. It was something that was hard to get used to. She sighed. She wouldn't stay here any longer. She couldn't. Sakura knew that her heart would force her to leave one way or another. She got up, and slowly put on her usually clothes: Black pants and cami, and a fish net shirt. She moved carefully to the table were sat a pen and paper and she wrote.

--

Sasuke stood in the fog. He was with the others. They had woken up early to wait. They stood and waited, willing Sakura to choice them. The day before, she had not come out. Sasuke refused to loose hope. He would wait here his entire life to make up for how much he had hurt her. Sai sighed again and Sasuke thought he might strangle the black haired bastard. Couldn't he just be quiet for once?!

Then suddenly, out of the mist, a figure appeared. Everyone stiffened, it could just as possible be the Akatsuki coming to eradicate there small band. But as the outline got closer, it was unmistakable feminine. Hope welled up in Sasukes heart. Could it be?

Sakura stepped up to him; her green eyes stared into his. Sakura was struck, that compared to Itachi, he was just as beautiful but also somehow he looked like he was possible of such kindness. She stood on her tip-toes, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. It was passionate. He tasted like salt, and tomatoes. Then Sakura broke free before Sasuke had anytime to react. She looked up at his slightly dazed face and slapped him. Full and hard right across the face.

Then she smiled and walked over to Naruto.

"I've made my choice, lets go," she said. He looked at her, and then broke into laughter. He hugged her.

"It's good to have you back," he said.


	15. Chapter 15

"I've made my choice, lets go," she said

"_I've made my choice, lets go," she said. He looked at her, and then broke into laughter. He hugged her._

"_It's good to have you back," he said. _

The trip back to Konoha was agony for Sasuke. Sakura ran ahead with Naruto and Kakashi. Sasuke ran right behind them and Sai drifted through them all. His face was the personification of sour milk. Sasuke was torn between laughter and screams. Sakura didn't want to talk to him. She might never want to, he couldn't blame her.

So great was there jubilation at having Sakura back that they made it back in one day. Though, but the time they got to the gates it was dark. They past threw without notice. Naruto and Sakura had stopped talking seeing as Sasuke and Sai were within earshot. Sasuke burned to ask Naruto what she had said. What about Itachi? Herself? The Akatsuki? But Sakura was smiles at Naruto, and cold stone to Sasuke.

"Come on people," Kakashi said. He was back to his old self. He was of course pleased that Sakura was back but he didn't let it cover his face as Narutos goofy grin did. "We've got to report to Tsundae."

With that they set off. Sakura draped an arm around Naruto and leaned against him. Sasuke was a safe distance away, talking to Kakashi. Probably draining him of any information he had.

"It's good to be home." Naruto smiled. That was good.

"What was it like? Living with Itachi I mean?" He added as Sakura gave him a quizzical look. She sighed and her eyes became slightly watery. Naruto frowned. "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing!" Sakura said surprised. "He…he was kind, and gentle. "

Sakura pondered for a second. Naruto was one of her best friends, right after Ino. She could tell them surely. She would make him swear not to tell first.

"Naruto swear to me that you won't tell anyone," she commanded. Naruto looked slightly taken aback. Then he raised his right hand and said.

"I swear by my dream to become Hokage that I will tell no one your secret Sakura."

Sakura nodded. Then she took a deep breath. How to start? From the beginning she guessed.

"At first it was just sex," Narutos eyes widened but he thankfully let her continue. "He knew how I felt about Sasuke. I was angry, I wanted to be wanted. I wanted my own happy ending. And he wanted me. But then we spent time together. He listened and comforted me. We trained together, ate together…slept together. And…I fell in love with him-"

"What?" Naruto whispered. He was close to exploding. He voice shook with the effort of keeping it quiet. "Itachi?! He's a murder Sakura! What about Sasuke?! Do you have any idea how much he loves you?"

"Are you going to let me finish Naruto," Sakura said. She too was keeping her voice controlled, but it was out of anger. She would defend him soon, but she couldn't get angry. When Naruto was silent, she continued. "I don't love him like a love Sasuke. Sasuke is my soul mate; I'm in love with him to the core. Itachi… we were in love on the same level. In love, but not meant to be. Like high school sweethearts. And the last night I spent with him he told me something."

At this Sakura paused. He had promised not to tell but was this her secret to tell? Sakura couldn't keep this alone. Itachi hadn't told her not to tell anyone. She wouldn't tell Sasuke though; she couldn't do that to Itachi. Also she doubted that she would believe him.

"He told me that he didn't kill his clan. He told me Uchiha Madara did. Itachi was allowed to stay alive because he was of value to Madara. He didn't kill Sasuke because Itachi would have killed himself. He let Sasuke believe he killed them because Sasuke loved Madara, though he was amazing while he grew up. Please believe me Naruto. I know he was telling the truth."

Naruto was silent. Sakura worried. She shouldn't have told him. How could she have been so stupid?! Naruto would never believe her. She sighed and tried to pull away from Naruto. However Naruto's arm was tight around her.

"Do you trust him Sakura?" He asked, looking straight into her eyes. Sakura looked at him and willed him to believe.

"I trust him Naruto. I would trust him with me life." Naruto contemplated this for a moment. Sakura didn't look away from his blue eyes.

"And I trust you Sakura." Sakura sighed. The relief that he believed her was so strong she felt like she had to sit down. "It must have been terrible to have the only person he loved think he was a murderer. I would never have guessed."

"A terrible price to pay for his safety, but maybe it was worth it." Sakura said. She looked at Sasuke. His hair fell sexily into his face; his black eyes seemed to glitter behind them. There eyes met. Sakuras heart began to beat wildly. He was gorgeous, too beautiful for the human eye to comprehend. It made Sakura feel drab in comparison. She would never love anyone but him…ever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsundae beamed at Sakura as she entered.

"Sakura! Your back! Thank goodness!" Then, to all there surprise she hugged her. Sakura hugged back. Tsundae was not usually a huggy person.

"We were just checking back in." Kakashi explained. The Hokage crossed back to the other side of her desk and shuffled through some papers.

"Well Sakura, I'll give you and your team a few days here. Then its back to missions and hospital duty." Sakura nodded enthusiastically. She would be happy to go back to work. It was what she liked to do, what she was trained to do.

"Then why don't you go and get some rest."

The team left with waves and 'thank you' s. Sakura hugged Naruto and promised to meet him the next day for ramen and talking. Sasuke watched her as she started off towards here house. Naruto looked at him.

"Go to her Sasuke, she loves you." Sasuke looked at Naruto. Naruto smiled slightly. "She needs you to grovel a little first."

Sasuke sighed and started off after Sakura. Soon, she disappeared into a doorway. Sasuke was having trouble breathing. What if Naruto was wrong? What if she hated him for what he had done, what he had put her through? _If you try now Sasuke, you'll regret it for the rest of your life_ a voice seemed to say to him. He straightened and walked up to the plain wooden door…and knocked.

"One second!" A voice called. Sasuke was only now truly appreciating how much he loved her. Even her voice was magical: beautiful and elegant. The door opened.

"Sasuke," Sakura said in surprise. Her eyes seemed to blaze. In that moment Sasuke wasn't sure if she was going to kiss him or hit him.


End file.
